HOTD:The End Of The World Has Began Can We Stop It
by xNiNi-Chan
Summary: When the dead raised the end of the world has began. Can our heroes stop it before it's too late? They still have to find Takashi's and Rei's parents. Who will Takashi choose Rei or Saeko? What if after one fight with them Rei finds out that Hisashi is still alive? ReixTakashi ReixHisashi You'll choose what happens next.
1. Story Info

**HOTD: The End Of The World Has Began Can We Stop It?**

**Story Info:**

**Story Summery:**

When the dead raised the end of the world has began. Can our heroes stop it before it's too late? They still have to find Takashi's and Rei's parents. Who will Takashi choose Rei or Saeko? What if after one fight with them Rei finds out that Hisashi is still alive? ReixTakashi ReixHisashi You'll choose what happens

**How dose it work?**

I just wrote the first chapter of the story and after that you'll decide what happens next.

Cool right? At the end of every chapter I'll give you two choices of what can happen next in the story. You'll have 2 days to decide. Please keep in mind that this is a TakashixRei story. I have nothing against Saeko or Hisashi.


	2. Chapter 1:Long Time No See Hisashi!

**HOTD: The End Of The World Has Began Can We Stop It?**

**xNiNi-Chan: I DO NOT OWN HOTD.**

**Chapter 1: Long Time No See Hisashi**

**Takashi's POV:**

The night before the world ended I was watching the stars. Thinking about the old times and when I saw Rei and Hisashi together for the first time, the thought of that made me mad but I had no idea that next day I will have to kill my friend because one of "Them" will bite him.

The night air was really refreshing, right now we were in Miss Shizuka's friend house. I really don't know how she knows so many rich people. I looked down from the balcony I was standing on, there was no sign of them. At least tonight everyone will be able to sleep peacefully. Then why am I still up thinking? I'm tired right? Then why can't I sleep?

"Takashi?"

I heard my name I turned around and it was Rei standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"Rei, you're still up? You should get so sleep." I said

"I could say the same thing to you, you know?" She answered

"I just... I was worried so I came out to see if we're safe." I said

She giggled and walk towards me.

"Well, I went to check up if Alice-chan is sleeping."

Now she was standing next to me, she looked at me and give me a warm smile. I was a bit confused at first she never smiled like that when she was with me. Actually all we did was argue with each other. I wander what happen to us we use to get a long with each other a lot better when we were kids. At the end it's not a surprise she choose Hisashi over me. But.. Hisashi is dead I killed him myself and even thought Rei isn't saying a thing. I know she's still mad and she thinks that there would be a way to bring him back. Was she right? Maybe I really did hate Hisashi?

"Takashi, stop thinking about it, Hisashi is not here anymore and no matter how many times you're going to think about it, it's not going to change." She said with concern in her voice

I was shocked how did she knew what I was thinking about?

"But... How?" I asked

"I can see it on your face, silly" She said and smiled like she use to when she was younger.

Without thinking I took her in my arms, I was sure she'll want to slap me after that but she didn't she was relaxed and didn't move at all. I pulled away a bit to look at her face, she was still smiling.

"Takashi, do you remember the promise we made when we were little?" She asked I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes I do. How could I forget." I replied

She blushed and looked in every single direction but not at me.

"W-well...you you know... after we find our parents... why don't we... make that... promise come t-true?" she asked still looking away from me.

I was shocked but happy and confused at the same time. I could feel my face heat up I tighten my arms around her.

"R-rei, are you sure?" I asked her

She nodded and said "Y-yes, Takashi I am." she answered looking down. I lifted her chin with my finger to make her look at me. She was blushing and had an unsure expression on her face.

"But, at a time like this? I don't think it's..." I didn't get to finish because she cut me off with a laugh.

**Rei's POV:**

I laughed I didn't know what to do now. I wasn't sure why I asked Takashi about the promise in the first place. I pulled away from him and said "Forget it Takashi, I don't know what's wrong with me lately, you're right it's a stupid idea, I'm sorry"

He was about to say something but before he could we heard a voice calling us from below.

"REI, TAKASHI!"

I looked down, I just couldn't believe my eyes it was Hisashi he was standing there alive.

"How is that even possible?" I heard Takashi say

I didn't pay any attention to him anymore I rushed towards the door, I wanted to see Hisashi so badly.

**xNiNi-Chan: That's it for today folks, I hope you enjoyed and please R&R. **

**What should happen next:**

_Takashi is suspicious about Hisashi being alive and not wanting him in the house._

_After Hisashi came back Rei had gone missing. _


End file.
